No I Don't
by OrionV8
Summary: During a visit to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko gets around to telling Katara she is many things, and one of them being that she is definitely a snorer.


**Disclaimer: _I_ _do not_ _own_ Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Zuko was awoken by the incessant snoring coming from beside him. He reached his arms out of the thick saxe blue comforter and flipped it back, and to his right he heard a grunt. He chuckled and kicked his legs off of the full sized mattress and padded over to the window. He touched the curtains, thinking, after about 10 seconds of thinking and hearing about 2 more light snores he gently pulled the heavy material open exposing the sheer fabric underneath and tied them in loose knots to keep them open. Zuko then sat down to start his daily meditation ritual but before he could even flicker the flame in his palm he heard something between a groan and a whine.

"What was that you just said?" Zuko said raising his right eyebrow and turning around to face the human shaped lump in the blanket.

"I said," Katara said huffing then flipping over. "comeback over here it's cold in here."she said although marginally quieter.

"I cannot believe it," Zuko said feigning shock. "You, cold, no damn way. I guess there's a first for everything then." He added slyly.

"Shut up and come over here you fool." She beckoned.

"Are you calling the Fire Lord a fool? I could have you imprisoned for that you know," Zuko teased. "Even if I couldn't it is still quite rude anyways. To think Toph calls you Sugar Queen, more like Ice Queen. No pun intended." He finished smiling.

Katara just smiled, huffed, and fell back against the nicely stuffed pillows.

"I cannot believe it," she said tossing his own words back at him. "You, making a joke, that's new. I guess there's a first time for everything." She said mocking his deep voice.

Zuko faked an annoyed sigh and walked over to the bed and laid down on his back shifting around for a moment trying to get comfortable then he opened his arms for Katara to climb into. Readily accepting his offer looking as if he couldn't have asked quicker she ungracefully plopped down onto his chest and unconsciously nodded her head against his chest and giving out a little contented sigh as she stopped moving. Zuko then stared down at her and then snaked his pale arm around her back to have his large hand rest on the small of her back. Katara stared up at him and noticed his fringe had gotten disheveled in all the sleeping and shuffling, she reached up and slowly brushed it back into its rightful position. Zuko gave her the cute crooked smile she fell in love with, so she stretched up and kissed him sweetly.

"You're cute. Do you know that?" Katara said as she poked him on the nose, then lightly traced where his scar met the rest of the untouched skin on the left side of his face with her index finger.

"Well, lets just say that's debatable, but I'd say you're most definitely cuter than me." Zuko replied.

"I'd say we're both pretty cute," Katara said. "Although, now that I say it out loud, that seems quite conceited." She added.

"Yea I suppose so," Zuko said after a moments pause."Then again, being conceited and being confident are two very, very different things," Zuko said wisely."If I looked like you, I'd be pretty conceited though." He said while his fingers fidgeted around where they were placed on her back and a light blush appearing on his face.

Katara's brows crinkled in amusement.

"How so?" She questioned poking him on his protruding collarbone.

"I- I mean look at you." Zuko stuttered, turning a shade of pink so dark it was verging on red, looking everywhere but her face.

Enjoying Zuko making faces that resembled a fish and flushing hard enough to melt the ice around them plunging them into the frigid waters below. She decided to keep pressing further. Looking at herself up and down only seeing the blue covers over top them and spying one of Zuko's feet popping out of the side of the blanket.

"So, I've looked at me. Now what?" She asked, opening her blue eyes wide, playing innocent.

"Oh you know what I mean." He huffed while rolling his own golden eyes.

"I assure you, I haven't got a clue." She she whispered while clambering up his lithe body, straddling him and staring directly at his pink lips.

"I mean you've got a body that's got heads turning where ever you go. That is a pain in the ass for me, but I can most definitely live with it," he chuckled "You're hair is a very nice shade of brown that contrasts nicely with any pillow I have ever laid you on," he said looking right at her and running his long fingers through her loose tresses, now it was her turn to flush red. "You're caring, selfless, mature but in a good way, understanding, and many other adjectives that I could use to describe you but I won't because it be a bit long." Zuko explained sincerely.

Katara took that as her cue to start kissing him, and boy did she kiss him hard. She yanked him close by the shoulders looked him dead in the eyes and crashed her lips into his. His eyes opened wide for a second at her intense enthusiasm then he closed them and then shoved one hand in her hair and then wrapped his free arm around her thin waist to pull her closer to him putting practically no space between them. Katara quickly took control of the kiss yanking lightly at the hair at the nape of his neck to gain better access to his mouth. After releasing her death grip on his strong shoulders she thrusted both of her hands into his straight raven locks and let out a sort of feral growl that made Zuko groan and squeeze her waist a little tighter then before. Katara was so lost in the feelings of being surrounded in Zuko, his smell, his taste, the feel of his silky hair between her fingers that she had missed what he had mumbled against her lips.

"Hm?" She hummed still kissing him vehemently.

All he could do was grumble back at her because she was still kissing him furiously. He gently yet firmly tapped her back with his lengthy index and middle fingers. She kept kissing him as if she had no feeling whatsoever.

"Katara."

"Yes." She replied coolly.

"I didn't get to finish what I was saying." Zuko said backing away slightly so he could see her properly with out having to cross his eyes and look like an idiot whilst also being uncomfortable. If Zuko had to choose between the two he would probably choose not to look like a complete idiot in front of the girl he loves rather than being uncomfortable. Being uncomfortable doesn't necessarily mean pain.

"Really," Katara scoffed. "At a time like this, you want to continue trying to make me swoon with your words when quite frankly," She laughed as her hands that were still buried in the back of his hair twitched a bit more then they usually would when they found themselves in a situation like this one. "I'd say it has already worked. So I'd suggest for both of our shared interests that you stop moving your lips in the talking manner and move them against mine in an entirely different way."

"But I also wanted to tell you that you snore adorably." Zuko said looking down at his lap which was completely and utterly full of Katara.

"I most definitely _do not_ snore." Katara snapped.

"Oh yes, you most definitely _do_ snore." Zuko snickered adding on the same emphasis as she did.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Oh come on Katara. It's okay it must run in the family or something," Zuko offered. "I mean its not like Sokka's Earth shattering snores. They are soft and cute," Zuko said softly, shrugging. "I wouldn't be able to sleep with out them in my ear anyways." Zuko said delicately.

"You are such a dork," She breathes. "How on earth did you manage to turn something as unflattering as snoring into something cute?" She questioned.

"I never said it was unflattering!" Zuko scream whispered slightly alarmed.

"I never said that you thought it was unflattering," she started. Zuko breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Calm down Lord Sentimental. I'm not mad or anything. I just love the fact that whenever you say something to me or about me it never fails to make me feel good about myself." Katara finished.

At those words Zuko beamed like a small child being told that he was going to be getting some sweets at the market. Katara gave him a sizzling look that made any traces of kidding and tenderness gone. Zuko's smile slipped right off his face. That look made Zuko's heart race and blood boil satisfyingly. Katara could feel Zuko's body thrumming with excitement.

"What," Katara's voice cracked then fizzled out at the end of the word. "What, uh, what was that you- you were saying a-about my hair again?" She finally managed to stammer out.

"That it- it contrasts nicely with any with any pillow I- I've ever laid you on." He said stumbling over his words and them coming out sounding like a question rather than recalling something he had said only a short while before hand, but golden eyes never left blue.

"Well, we just got here last night and this is a unique shade of blue that they must have put on the pillows especially for our long awaited arrival, and if I remember correctly I have never been lain down on this color before and I'm still quite cold, so..." Katara trailed off looking up then back down as if searching for something.

"Oh, right," Zuko stated clearing his throat. "I guess I can figure something out about that little problem. Now can't I?" He said smiling and flipping them both over causing Katara to start in a fit of laughter, but quickly silencing her with his lips as she had requested so eagerly earlier.

* * *

At breakfast no one saw Katara or Zuko but when Sokka went to check on them in their shared igloo all he heard was soft persistent snores coming from within the door.


End file.
